Sasuke Eats Ramen
by beardeddragongurl
Summary: Naruto and Sakura convince Sasuke to try ramen, but something goes wrong. Why is Sasuke acting so... strange?


Thank you Shay for the story idea. You rock.  
I don't own Naruto.

**Sasuke Eats Ramen**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were heading towards the Ramen Stand after a rather hard training session. Naruto was talking loudly as usual, Sasuke acted as if he hated the world, and Sakura kept glancing at Sasuke every few minutes and giggling.

When they reached the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, they all took their seats. Naruto greeted the old man behind the counter, and then ordered ramen for both him and Sakura.

"Sasuke, why don't you ever eat ramen?" Naruto asked his teammate while eating the ramen that had just been handed to him.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Because it's disgusting."

"Have you ever even tried it?"

"No." Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly.

"What?! Sasuke, you're an idiot, how can you judge ramen when you have never even tried it? I don't see why people do that…" The blonde haired ninja ranted on and on.

Sasuke was already annoyed, and the constant talking from Naruto wasn't helping. "Fine, Naruto. If it will get you to shut up, I'll try some ramen…"

He sighed as the blonde immediately ordered another bowl of ramen, and in a few minutes, it was placed in front of him.

His two teammates stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to try some. Looking down at the warm bowl of ramen, Sasuke scrunched up his face so slightly, it was almost unnoticeable. He picked up a noodle with his chopsticks, and brought it up to his lips. Hesitantly, he put it in his mouth, chewed slowly, and swallowed.

"Well?" Sakura and Naruto asked at the same time. They had a look of anticipation on their face.

"It's not bad…" Sasuke grumbled, taking another bite.

Both Naruto and Sakura smiled, then turned to their own bowls and continued eating.

Soon, all three of them were full, and began to stand up to leave. Neither Sakura nor Naruto noticed that as Sasuke pushed in his chair, his pupils began to dilate.

"Ok, now what do you guys want to-" Sakura began, but she was cut off by a crash, and then Sasuke yelling.

"You stupid stool!" Naruto and Sakura turned around to see Sasuke kicking the chair that he had been pushing in seconds earlier.

"Ummm. Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, a bit frightened.

"The stupid chair tripped me." Sasuke gave the stool one last glare before walking over to them. "So what are we doing next?" He then did something they had never seen him do. He smiled. Not his usual smirk, but a full smile. Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other with worried expressions.

Just then, Neji walked by. He stopped dead when he noticed Sasuke. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We aren't sure. He just started acting weird…" Sakura answered. Then an idea came to her. "Hey, Neji. Do you mind using your Byakugan to see what's wrong with Sasuke?"

Neji nodded. "Byakugan!" He stood there for a minute, analyzing Sasuke.

When he was finished, he closed his eyes and smirked, looking amused. "What was the last thing he had to eat or drink?"

Naruto looked confused. "He just had ramen for the first time a little while ago, why?"

Nejis' smirk widened. "It appears that the ramen he ate altered his personality and sense of judgment…"

Sakura looked at Neji skeptically. "So basically… The ramen made Sasuke high?"

There was a long moment of silence, but it was broken when Naruto began laughing hysterically. He was laughing so hard, he clutched at his stomach.

However, Sakura didn't find the situation as humorous as Neji or Naruto. "So what do we do?" She asked, worried.

"The effects should wear off soon. There's nothing to do but wait.." He stated simply before walking away.

Naruto's laugher began to die down, and he looked at Sakura again. "Now what?"

Sakura looked down. "I guess we just follow him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

Meanwhile, Sasuke had grown tired of just standing around. He stepped closer to the two. "Can we do something? I'm booored!" He whined, stomping his foot.

Sakura put on a fake smile. "Well, what would you like to do?" She asked him, as if speaking to a five year old.

An unexpected reply emerged from Sasuke. "Go shopping!" He cried before sprinting off toward the center of the village.

By the time the two had caught up with Sasuke, they were panting heavily. "He's never…. ran… that fast before…" Naruto attempted to speak while trying to catch his breath.

"Where… is he?" Sakura wondered out loud.

The sentence had barely left her mouth when they spotted him. He was in the middle of the road, twirling around in circles with his arms outstretched. On his arms were a bunch of shopping bags, each a different color.

The two hurried over to him. "Sasuke, don't run off like-" Sakura stopped in mid-sentence. Now that she was up close to him, she had noticed something.

"Sasuke, what is that?" She pointed to the hand that was closest to her.

"What, these?" He said cheerfully while holding up his hand so they could see it better. Sakura could now see what she had glimpsed a second ago. His nails had been painted black.

Sasuke wiggled his fingers. "I got them painted. They match my eyes, see?" He said proudly while lifting his hand up next to his eyes.

"They're very…nice." Sakura lied. Naruto just stood there, trying hard not to laugh. He knew that if he said anything, he would burst out laughing and then Sakura would punch him.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly became unfocused, staring at something a distance away. "Kitty!" He dropped his bags on the ground, and ran off, once again.

"What?" Sakura looked to where Sasuke was looking a moment ago, and saw a cat sitting on the side of the road. Unfortunately, the cat had spotted Sasuke running towards it, so it was no longer sitting. The cat hissed at the quickly approaching boy, but it had no effect. Sasuke was now within a few feet of the orange colored cat, arms outstretched. "Here kitty kitty!" The cat shot out into the road, trying to escape the boy .

Sasuke stopped, appearing to have already forgotten the cat. "Ahahaha! I am King Sasuke!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, causing anyone walking by to stop and stare. "Ahahaha-" His maniacal laugh stopped suddenly as he slumped forward, unconscious. Luckily, Naruto was right next to him, and managed to soften his fall.

Sasuke appeared to be sleeping. "We should get him back to his house." Sakura sighed.

Together, they managed to get Sasuke back to his house without waking him up. They carried him to his room, and put him down on the bed. They both collapsed into nearby chairs. "What a day…" Naruto said quietly.

"Guess we should wait until he wakes up to make sure the effects have worn off…" Sakura said, her eyelids drooping.

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed wearily.

Just a little while later, Naruto and Sakura looked up when they heard Sasuke stir.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked as he sat up, only to fall back onto the bed, groaning. "Why does my head hurt so much?" he mumbled.

"Well… you, um…" Sakura struggled to find a way to explain to him what had happened.

Naruto, however, had no problem explaining. "You got high off of the ramen you ate, and now you have a hangover."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her blonde haired friends' insensitivity, then leaned over and punched him in the arm.

Sasuke glared daggers at both of them, attempting to sit up slowly. "In that case, I am never going near ramen again." He emphasized the last word, watching Naruto rub his sore arm. He went to put his hand to his throbbing head, but stopped suddenly. "What the **heck** is this?" He said, holding up his hands, showing the black fingernail polish.

Sakura looked away sheepishly. "You sort of painted them while you were… you know…"

"High." offered Naruto. He couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"Shut up you idiot." Sasuke tried to get in a better sitting position, but groaned loudly when he felt pain shoot through his legs. "It feels like I ran a marathon…"

"Well, you sure did run a lot." Naruto said, but cowered when Sakura raised her hand. But she changed her mind, focusing her attention on Sasuke again.

"So are you ok now?" She asked with concern.

"You mean besides the fact that my nails are painted and I feel like someone dropped a ton of bricks on my head?" His glare intensified.

"Yeah…" Sakura smiled. "Well, if you're feeling better, why don't we leave you to get some rest?" She stood up from her seat, motioning for Naruto to do the same.

Very slowly, Naruto stood up, still holding his arm. Sasuke watched them both. "Hey." Naruto and Sakura both looked at him. "First thing tomorrow, you both had better be here to get this stuff off." He motioned to his black nails.

"Sure." Sakura smiled, walking out the door. Naruto was about to follow, when Sasuke spoke again.

"Naruto…" Naruto turned around, expecting a thank you from his team mate. Sasukes' glare came back full force. "If you **ever** try to get me to eat ramen again, I will hurt you." If looks could kill, Naruto would be lying on the ground lifelessly.

"Naruto nodded nervously. "Got it." He said before quickly stepping out, closing the door, and running to catch up with Sakura.

Sasuke glared at the place where Naruto was one last time before laying back onto the bed, and falling asleep almost instantly.

**The End**

Well, that was my second fanfic, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
